Private Moments
by PokeMyButton4
Summary: Just a series of events that happen between my two fav brawlers Runo and Shun. Note: Runo and Shun are not a couple in some chapters even though there is a little romance i have to admit. Read for awesomeness !
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was laying down listening to music and I got this great idea! **

**I do not own bakugan .**

4-1-11

Title: April Fools Day.

Runo sat there red in the face after the bucket of water fell on her head. She looked at the raven haired boy sitting at her restaurants counter. He was holding back a laugh and he just wanted to laugh so bad but he knew she was pissed enough already.

"Shun? Was this you?" she said in a angered tone trying to hold back her rage. He threw his hands up in defense. "It was your dad" he snickered as he looked at runo who was soaked from head to toe. Just then her dad walked in and when he saw Runo he fell on the ground literally laughing his ass off.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL!" Runo said with a face as red as a tomato. "Uh oh" Shun said as he broke out of his laugh. Runo's dad was still on the ground laughing very hard which really got on Runo's nerves. "Mr. Misaki" Shun tried to warn him but it was too late, Runo has already dumped a bag of garbage on her dad. "April FOOLS !" Runo shouted as she ran up to her room. "Dammit!" shun said as he ran up the steps after her.

Shun saw Runo in her room sprawled out on her bed, she wasn't crying but you could tell by her face that she was P-I-S-S-E-D Pissed!

"Runo … are you okay?" Shun asked being the nice guy he is. "Yeah I'm fine." Runo lied but Shun knew she was. "Don't stress it you know your dad is a jokester. "remember when he put a caterpillar in Dan's sandwich?" shun asked, a small smile appeared on Runo's face. Shun smiled too, it was funny to see Dan scream like a little girl.

"Wanna go fool people ourselves? With my ninja speed and your light speed we won't get caught." Shun suggested. Runo sat up quickly and nodded her head. "Okay lets go." Runo said pulling Shun by the wrist downstairs and out the house.

They ran around pranking random people and running away. They truly had the best april fools day ever ….

**Well that's it for this short chapter … Review! More chapters to come about my two fav brawlers!**

**Adios! Oh and I hate you all ! :O **

**APRIL FOOLS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter the other brawlers come in.**

2-14-11

Title: Be Mine

Runo sat there with the little black box. "Well open it!" Dan and Julie urged Runo. Runo just looked at the box wondering where it had came from. "Are you guys sure?" Runo asked holding the box, moving it around in her pale fingers. Then the door opened.

"Hey guys we're here!" Alice said softly as she and Shun entered the restaurant. "Hey!" Julie exclaimed as she ran up and gave Alice a hug. "Hey guys" Runo said not looking up from the little black box. Shun looked at Runo's face as she looked at the box.

Shun cracked a unnoticeable smile as he looked at Runo. "What's that?" Alice interrupted while she stared at what Runo was holding in her hands. "Runo has a secret admirer!" Dan teased. Runo threw a water bottle at him, Dan caught it with ease. "Ha! Ya didn't hit me!" Dan shouted but he never saw the second water bottle coming as it hit him dead in the head. "Gotcha" Runo mumbled as Alice, Julie, and Billy all started to laugh. "A secret admirer?" Alice asked as she walked over to Runo. "All I know was that it was on my front doorstep this morning" Runo said setting the box on one of the tables.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Billy asked curiously as he held Julie's waist keeping her close to him. "I don't want to." Runo mumbled as she sank her small skinny body into the tables chair.

"What do you mean you don't want to!" Julie shouted as she broke free from Billy's grip and grabbed Runo by her black t-shirt. "Your going to open it!" Julie shrieked shaking Runo so hard that Runo started to give in and looked like a noodle.

"Okay I'll open it!" Runo said, she was willing to do anything from getting Julie to stop shaking her. "Yes!" Julie shouted grabbing the box and tossing it to Runo.

Runo eyed the box wondering if is was worth it or not to open the box. She took a deep breath and pulled the red ribbon of the small black box, she slowly pulled the top off the black box. She gasped along with Alice, Julie, Dan, and Billy. It was a necklace a black lace and on the end a yellow topaz jewel with a green emerald in the center.

"Woah.." Dan said taking the necklace out of Runo's hand and holding it up to the light. "Runo! You really do have a secret admirer!" Julie said snatching the necklace out of Dan's hands and putting it around Runo's neck.

Shun looked at her and smiled, he knew he was the one who got the necklace, he remember Runo complaining to herself saying nobody was going to get her anything for Valentines Day. Now as she smiled he realized the necklace was beautiful on her and it fit around her neck perfectly as it stayed in place where her collar bones were visible.

"It looks awesome on you Runo" Alice said sweetly as she touched the jewel around Runo's neck softly. "Thanks" Runo whispered holding Alice's hand there. Alice smiled and then she turned around to face Shun.

"That was really sweet of you Shun." She whispered in his ear. Shun stiffened and gave Alice a 'how did you know?' look. "I'm not stupid." Alice whispered "Runo's in too much shock to realize that those green emeralds are the same ones you showed us a few weeks ago.

Shun smiled and whispered. "Keep it quiet" Alice smiled and nodded. It was Runo's special moment. She had her present and never had to know it was Shun who had left her the presents. She smiled at him, he smiled back. She blushed lightly. "Thank you" Runo mouthed at Shun since she knew it was him. Shun was shocked, how did she know. He still smiled back, he'd given his friend a truly great valentines day.

**Sniff Sniff. Wasn't that sweet? Well that's it for this chapter so tune in next time buddy, I think I'm going to work on the third chapter right now.**

**R&R **

**BYEEEEE ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Buddies! Whats Up? Well forget that now for chappy three.**

6-19-11

Title: pool

Runo sat there by the water flicking her feet in the water. "This is so boring!" Runo sighed. The Shun came outside. "Hey, I see you found my pool" Shun said looking at Runo who was sitting by the pool.

"Yeah I did, I was waiting for you to find me, but I see even ninjas are slow" Runo teased. Shun moved quickly over to her, startling her so much that she feel into the pool. "So much for slow" Shun remarked. "Oh yeah" Runo snapped emerging from the water holding out her hand for Shun to take and pull her out. He took her hand and smiled. She smiled back as she pulled him in the pool with her.

"Gotcha!" Runo yelled our, Shun who was now soaked grabbed Runo by the waist and pulled her up in the air. 'How about this?" he snickered "NO!WAIT SHUN DON"T!" it was too late. Shun had dunked runo into the water.

Runo came back up and then swam back under, she grabbed Shun's ankle pulling him deeper into the water. She resurfaced to escape him, she swam around the perimeter of the pool. Swimming a victory lap.

Shun who was ready for revenge swam after her. When he caught up he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. They exchanged a glance since the pool had no chlorine in it, they could open their eyes. Their hair flowed under the water so beautifully, unlike how it was going to look when they went back up and the air hit it. He smiled and she returned one. They heard a girl shouting, it was of course none other than Julie.

"Shun! Runo! Where'd ya guys go?" Julie squealed. They emerged from the water and Julie caught sight of them. "Right here!" Runo shouted still in Shun's arms. They both blushed lightly and pulled away.

"oh your in the pool, with your clothes on" Julie looked confused at the sight. "Snap I forgot that we were still dressed." Runo laughed as she swam towards the steps that lead out of the pool. Shun followed behind her. They ringed their hair out. "c'mon you guys we have to finish this end of the year project!" Julie shouted "Unless you want to attend summer school!" She while red around in walked into shuns house.

"Well that was fun." Roughed chuckled softly. "Yeah it was" Shun mumbled placing his hands behind his head. "C'mon lets get inside before Julie kills us" Runo whispered grabbing her shoes in one hand and shuns wrist in another. They walked inside, still soaking wet.


End file.
